The Hitman
by Zak.Vardy
Summary: A Night in the life of Agent 47 a routine job that goes horrible wrong.


**The Hitman**

47 looked through his binoculars the house the target lived in. The paint on the walls of the house was old and worn, large chunks of it had flaked off and were resting on the ground. The wood that the steps were made from creaked like a forest in the night.  
The house that he was watching was owned by Senator Cain, his target. He had been paid a very large sum of money to take him out.

From the distant he heard the distinct sound of 2 land rovers coming down the old muddy country trail. He remembered from the information he had been given by his informant that Senator Cain was not married, had no children or even a cleaner and that he had lived in this down trodden old shack for months at a time. As he could now see the land rover in the distant he switched to using his binoculars, he could see the details of the land rovers more clearly now. His informant was right about one thing though he defiantly drove a land rover. 47 could tell that this land rover had been down there before because the wheels had been chalked up with old dry mud and the sides of it were also covered in mud. But the other car was only covered in fresh mud, that's how he could tell that this car hadn't been down here before.

The place where the senator was living seemed like a perfect place to kill him for 47 as no one would have known he was down there because the old man lived alone, the place where they was deep in the bayou of the Mississippi. The muddy ground he loved as the local rain fall kept his tracks hidden and any sign that he had been there at all. Then while as the to cars were pulling up he thought about what he was going to do with the money he was going to get from this hit. He was going to get $5,000,000 for this hit he was going to spend it all on upgrades for his weapons and maybe use a bit of it to buy Intel on his next hit.

As the 2 cars stopped both of their engines screeched to a halt. Slowly the men in the cars got out and they were his target, the senator and the man who was paying his  
Salary for this hit, Presidential candidate Joey McClain. As they stepped out of their cars he realized something was wrong because his informant had sworn to him that Senator Cain was going to be alone. But then 47 had to think should he abort the mission or should he carry on and kill the target anyway even with the man who was paying his salary. He didn't know what to do then he heard a cocking mechanism of a gun being pulled back. As this was happening he realized that he had been set up.  
The man who was holding the gun had darkness over his eyes like the darkness you see when you turn the lights off. He thought he should reach for his gun but he thought against it as the man with the gun in 47's face had his left foot on the end of the barrel.

Meanwhile at the house Senator Cain and Presidential Candidate McClain had opened a bottle of champagne. After they had each poured a glass. They heard the gunshot and they toasted their glasses and took a sip. They congratulated each other on a job well done.

The shot had not been from the mysterious man's gun it had been from 47's other silverballer as he always carried 2 around with him. The other man fired a shot and it barely missed 47's ear. Then he started to fall, as he fell he fired 2 more rounds at 47's chest but both barely missed. They both landed off target and hit the Land-rover closest to the hill. Inside the house Senator Cain and Presidential candidate Joey McClain had been congratulating each other on a job well done. They had also been discussing what they should do with 47's body as both of them knew there was a bounty on his head. Although neither knew exactly how much it was. After 30 minutes following the shot they heard the doorbell rang.

The man trying to kill 47 had slumped over onto his front trying to stop the bleeding. 47 had got up and was walking over to him the man bleeding had slowly been trying to back away. But it was too late he was next to him 47 lifted up the man and he realized who he was. He was another Hitman who worked for the same company as him. His name was Rock Lee he was as old as 47 they had both done there basic training together. But 47 had always known deep down that Rock Lee had always wanted to kill him. As Rock Lee slowly bled to death 47 dragged him down the hill. Before putting Rock into view he unscrewed the bulb on the porch. After he had done this he could go about his plan with out being noticed.

When the two men inside the house heard the doorbell go they both jumped as they had not been expecting it but reluctantly they got up and went to the door and opened it, to there horror hanging there was the disemboweled dead corpse of Rock Lee. With a sign on his chest saying you choose who'll be next, as the senator went to get the note that was stuck to Rock's chest suddenly the full contents of rocks internal organs hit Presidential candidate Joey McClain in the face as it dropped from the ceiling of the porch. As they hit him the smell of the still warm internal organs hit the air. He thought that they smelt like melting moldy cheese.

After 47 had put Rocks body up he moved over to the 2 land rovers and he slashed all the tires that weren't facing the house until they were all flat. Then he saw the scene with Rocks body and a slight sense of happiness brushed over him but it was only for a few seconds as he knew that he could not let his emotions get the better of him. Once he had his fill of the moment he stuck round to the back of the house. He cut the power cables in the generator shed and drained the fuel tank of all the petrol that was inside of it.

As Joey McClain was going up stairs to take a shower to wash the entrails and smell of Rock Lee off of his body the power in the house went out. But he carried on up stairs and Senator Cain looked in the cupboard and found out a torch. As he exited the house he noticed that there was an eerie silence coming from all around the generator shed. As he walked over to the shed he could hear the squelching of the mud under his feet. When he reached the generator shed door he could see that the lock on the door was open but had not been damaged in any way.

As he stepped into the shed he heard the dripping of fluid and realized that petrol was leaking from the fuel tank. From behind him he heard the sound of a match being struck. As he turned he heard the splash of the petrol surrounding his feet. When he had turned fully he saw him the 6,2 bald Hitman standing there with a lit match in one hand. But to his horror 47 flicked the match from his hand. But no sooner had the match left 47's hand had it hit the petrol lying at the Senator's feet. The Senator was frozen with free as the flames engulfed the petrol powered generator and the whole of the shed with it. As the generator exploded tiny pieces of the senator went flying everywhere.

The reasons 47 had took this hit were for reasons of politics but now this hit was being done out of revenge. For the betrayal of the people he worked for. 47 was now on the war path and wanted revenge on the man inside the house but he was going to kill him very slowly and whilst doing this he was going to question him.

47 entered the house through the back-door as he entered 47 could hear the water from the shower running upstairs so he presumed that Presidential candidate Joey McClain was upstairs in the shower washing himself down after what he had been covered in.

47 slowly holstered his silverballer and went in to the kitchen and disconnected the gas supply to the cooker and allowed the kitchen to slowly fill with gas and he decided to head up stairs slowly. His thoughts were all concentrating on what he would ask McClain and how he would kill him as these thoughts crossed his mind a small smile crossed his lips.

McClain heard the explosion and looked out the window and his eyes went wide as he realized he would be the next to die so he through on his dressing gown and left the bathroom and went across the landing silently in to the bedroom and retrieved his 6 shooter revolver. He loaded it with the 2 hollow points he'd been keeping for an emergency and then entered the closet to wait and hide.

All that could be heard down stairs was the hiss of the gas as it entered the kitchen slowly filling it up and flowing into the other rooms as well. As 47 reached the landing he could see the fire from the shed from the window in the bathroom which was wide open. He approached it cautiously and peered out to see if McClain had climbed on to the roof. Satisfied he hadn't 47 turned back around and could see the wet foot prints leading in to the bedroom and so he followed them.

McClain crouched in the closet he had heard the Hitman get on the landing he had begun to sweat as he heard him. He watched him enter the room and look around then he watched as he turned back around to leave the room. McClain burst from the closet and fired the revolver in the direction of the Hitman hitting him in the right shoulder making him spin and fall to the ground not moving. He looked at the body of 47 and approached him slowly he couldn't see his chest rising or falling so he presumed he was dead.

47 Smirked as McClain turned away and 47 aimed just as McClain turned and gasped 47 pulled the trigger the back of the mans head popping open like a bubble showering the ceiling and wall in brain matter the eyes blinked and seemed to look in shock as he fell o the ground dead . 47 picked himself up and walked to the bathroom pulling a bandage and tweezers from the cabinet and pulled the bullet from his shoulder and wrapped it up.

47 descended the stairs and could smell the gas instantly he smiled as he hit the door he struck a match and tossed it in the flames ignited the gas and the house was engulfed by a huge explosion. 47 saw that the sun was rising and he began to walk down the round holstering his silverballers and fixing up his suit.

Just another day in a day in the Life of Agent 47.


End file.
